


双飞组·无关风月

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 法鸡单箭头预警，当然后面会把刀子拔出来的。我舍不得虐她们的啦。最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·无关风月

1

拇指向下滑过手机屏幕，刷新了朋友圈的界面。

莱茵哈特:周末的茶会有安娜泡的红茶和我做的小饼干，大家有空的在总部聚一聚哈！

莉娜:明天就跟亲爱的去法国执行任务啦！(｡>∀<｡)浪漫巴黎！烛光晚餐！

卢西奥:新专辑出炉！给大家每人都预留了一张！不用排队啦！(•̀ᴗ•́)

艾米莉:明天跟某个笨蛋去法国，还被缠着发朋友圈，这小兔崽子今晚别想睡了。

宋哈娜:通宵帮朋友上传说qwq 累死……去睡了去睡了(つД`)

……

法芮尔一边看一边笑，大家都多姿多彩活蹦乱跳的，真好。

她继续往下翻，这两天自己在吉萨刚刚结束一场战斗，应该错过了不少消息。

安吉拉:终于把这家伙拖到瑞士了！作为一个合格的男朋友怎么能不去女朋友的家乡看看呢！[图片]

照片上的两人对着镜头笑靥如花，好不登对。中尉的手指一顿，还是长按了保存，之后简单地用图片裁剪留下了安吉拉的部分。动态是昨天傍晚的，评论底下已经有了一窝蜂的狗粮留言和长排点赞，法芮尔纠结再三，还是没留一字一句。

中尉极少看见博士笑得这么开怀，仿佛彻底释放了内心的负担。安吉拉在她面前从来都是平静自敛的，即便在听到她的告白时，也不过掀起了轻微的波澜后复归淡漠。

彼时她们作为空中支援小队，成功掩护队友突破归零智械的防守圈，法芮尔也在安吉拉治疗之杖加伤害的帮助下使用天降正义全歼后排。

战斗结束后队友们都前来道谢并庆贺，期间有不少人半开玩笑地夸赞她们俩是天生一对，因为这样不仅法芮尔杀伤力大增，而且安吉拉还能免受地面火力伤害，可以长时间掩护其他队友。

法芮尔觉得自己一定是被战斗残留的热血和那些煽动性十足的话冲昏了头脑，才会对安吉拉听到那些戏言时有些尴尬的笑容视而不见，急冲冲地在两人走到重生室前像个傻子一样告白。

“对不起，法芮尔。”当时安吉拉疏离的语气仍然萦绕耳边，她轻微晃了晃神，淡淡回应，“我有喜欢的人了，不过还是谢谢你的好感。”

法芮尔捧着猛禽机甲的头盔站在艳阳底下，呆立失语，直到内心泛起的凉意和苦涩逐渐蔓延到全身，她才蓦地打了个寒颤，努力稳住有些发抖的嗓音。

“好……我明白。不好意思打扰了。”

一度以勇往直前著称的法老之鹰，落荒而逃了。

庆幸小队宿舍暂时没有人回来，中尉默默换掉机甲，坐在下铺发呆。其实起哄的队友有什么好责怪的？还不是自己沉不住气，没能藏好心里百转千回的爱意。在天使手下重获新生的英雄数不胜数，其中从不乏优秀的追求者，她又算个什么？明明从初见那天起就知道没希望的不是吗？现在又不甘心些什么呢？

她恼怒而无助地想要擦掉眼中不停冒出的热泪，却怎么也止不住。

真是太没出息了，有什么好不甘心的？有人答应过等你变得可以独当一面了就会抱得美人归吗？你他妈以为这是什么勇者屠龙游戏吗？从当初瘦弱的小女孩成长为如今的法老之鹰，安吉拉就会喜欢你了？你怕是活在梦里吧？哪儿来的自信啊？从头到尾你在她眼里就是“安娜的女儿”，最多加上一些队友默契，再无其他。醒醒吧，你这就是彻头彻尾的单恋。

别哭了，无可奈何的事再难过也改变不了。

法芮尔抽抽鼻子，下床冲到卫生间狠狠地地洗了把脸，直到镜子里的红眼和泪痕不怎么明显了才作罢。

“你是一名守望先锋成员。”她盯着镜子，一字一句地强调，“需要你的地方还有很多很多，不要陷在这种情绪里了。”

想起曾经的挣扎，中尉苦笑不已。没错，爱情的确不是人生的全部，更不是他们这些战士生活的主旋律。一定程度上，强迫自己专注于正事是非常方便好用的排遣手段，当你每天从枪林弹雨中死里逃生，晚上累得倒头就睡，哪里还有精力考虑什么喜不喜欢爱不爱？

但你总归是忘不掉的。法芮尔觉得，也许从被拒绝的那天起，伤口就再也没有愈合过，它总会以各种各样的方式复发，把你刺得体无完肤，血流不止。

2

法芮尔在告白被拒之后，很快收拾好心情重归无尽的战斗中，只是比以往更刻意地与安吉拉保持距离。除了必不可少的空战双飞之外，从不在其他场合有过近的接触，战后很多小伤小痛法芮尔都尽量找莫里森的生物力场或安娜的治疗针剂解决。

安吉拉并没有察觉到什么，毕竟每天出入医务室的人太多了，少法芮尔一个也没什么区别。这只是中尉自我规制的避嫌而已，因为死缠烂打是她最不齿的行为，扮作深情款款的跳梁小丑也实在有辱军人的威严。

如果不能给喜欢的人带来幸福，至少别给她造成困扰。只是法芮尔很快发现，自己可能连保护她的资格也没有了。

那场总部练习赛用的是被修正过的归零智械，但似乎在调控时出现失误。安吉拉在飞向队友时不小心暴露在半空，被击中了要害，可是本应停止攻击的智械又反常地射出几枪，橡皮子弹打歪了天使的滑翔翼，她猛地从空中极速坠落，要是跌在坚硬的合金板上肯定伤得不轻。

站在高台上的法芮尔一转身就看见这令人窒息的一幕，她根本没有思考就本能般地弹射出去，伸长手臂稳稳地接住了安吉拉。眼看着智械还要攻击，中尉连忙背过身去把天使护在怀里，努力飞到了掩体后面，但还是不免中了几枪。因为练习只穿了轻型机甲，厚实的橡皮子弹砸在腰上仍然疼得厉害。

可能会留下淤青啊……法芮尔佝偻着腰嘶了几声。

这时高台下面响起一个陌生的男声:“安吉拉，你没事吧？”

天使笑着向那人招了招手，然后转头对仍抱着她的中尉说:“法芮尔，谢谢你救了我，现在能放我下来了吗？”

法芮尔这才发现自己还紧紧搂着安吉拉的腰背和腿弯维持公主抱的姿势，未免太过亲密了。她窘迫地羞红脸，连忙把医生放下来。安吉拉拍拍女武神衣摆蹭到的落灰，啪嗒啪嗒跑下楼梯，冲进了那个男子的怀抱里。

“……久等……刚才……队友在救……别乱吃醋……”很快两人的对话隐隐约约传来，法芮尔看着在别人怀中笑得一脸甜蜜的天使，内心强压的那种苦涩感又卷土重来。

看吧，你只是一个队友而已啊……

后腰的痛意更明显了，她一时竟难受得无法站立，索性坐下来自己揉揉，反正训练赛也结束了。不过短短数秒间，心里早已五味杂陈。

不知为何，视力一向很好的中尉却始终无法看清下方男子的样貌。她揉揉眼睛，以为自己又不自觉地在哭，但意外的是手上触感并无湿意。法芮尔正纳闷着，莉娜滋溜一下就瞬移过来了。

“哎呀，你还好吧？托比昂正气得修理那些智械呢！也不知哪里出了问题。”

中尉只是摇摇头，没有回话。莉娜顺着法芮尔的视线看过去，才发现下面卿卿我我的两人。她拍拍中尉的肩膀，脸上满是羡慕的表情。

“听说安吉拉是在地方部队认识这个小哥的，作战那会儿他还给安吉拉挡了子弹来着！标准的英雄救美故事，嘿嘿，虽然俗套但还是很幸福的嘛！”

“是啊……很幸福……”法芮尔有些漠然地重复着莉娜的话，没有再说什么。中尉的寡言影响不到莉娜·活泼好动·奥克斯顿，她不是能静下来的人，很快又蹦哒着闪到别的地方去了。

“挡子弹么……我也为她挡过的……”法芮尔轻声呢喃着，下意识摸了摸自己胸前的旧伤。

那时艾米莉还没有脱离黑爪，她作为王牌狙击手的准度和远程杀伤力一度让守望先锋的突击手很是苦恼。在一次防守66号公路重要目标的战斗中，黑百合就专门针对了他们的唯一辅助安吉拉。女武神的配备并没有猛禽战甲的机动性，如果没有队友配合，天使在半空中就是活靶子。所以安吉拉在跟着自己飞时，法芮尔都会尽量把她护在身后。

但是再严密的保护也有疏漏的时候，等到法芮尔看见那束致命的红线停在安吉拉身上时，她赶过去已经来不及了。

中尉情急之下往面前的石壁发出弹射炮，扑到天使身前挡了那一枪。大口径狙击弹击碎了法芮尔的机甲，从左胸穿了出去，剧烈的痛感几近要让她瞬间休克。中尉撑着最后一点力气发动了一下喷气背包，才没让两人硬生生摔在地上。

莫里森很快追过来插了生物力场，安吉拉几乎是同时开启女武神状态治疗她，庆幸穿透伤偏离了心脏，法芮尔才保住一条命。射击轨道暴露了黑百合的位置，她被温斯顿和D.va一起跳过去牵制住，源氏才能在正面战场穿梭自如。

黑爪终究还是失败而归，只是法芮尔不得不躺在病床上静养了好几周。安吉拉有时会抽出巡诊的空闲探望中尉，愈合结痂的伤疤仍然非常刺眼，安吉拉看着总会欲言又止。法芮尔以为这让医生感到自责，就把病号服裹得严严实实，但直到出院时她才知道自己想错了。

安吉拉拍拍她的肩膀，皱紧眉头像在极力组织语言，最后还是叹息般地吐出一句:“法芮尔……你……不必对我这么好的……”

中尉身形顿了顿，心下凉成一片，但她还是镇定地戴上头盔，若无其事回应道:“没什么的，安吉拉，保护辅助是我们输出应尽的义务。当时就算不是你，我也会这样去救的。”

唯一的区别只在于，救你是本能，而救别人，不是……

但这句话法芮尔从来没有说出过，它被丢弃，烂在心里，徒留一地灰烬。

现在么……更没什么好说的了。中尉最后看了一眼恩爱的两人，终于还是离开了。

深夜时后背的淤青似乎变得严重了，法芮尔在床上辗转反侧无法入睡，她无奈地下床摸索着披上一件军服，蹑手蹑脚走出宿舍，来到训练的高台上对着月亮发呆。

夜晚的凉意让她不自觉伸手到衣兜里取暖，却意外摸出一盒烟和小型打火机。看来拿错衣服了，她摇摇头，本想放回去，却有些迟疑。想起室友常常孤独一人靠在阳台边上吞云吐雾的寂寥感，她忽然理解了什么，还是生涩地抽出一根叼着，嚓得点燃了打火机。

呛人的烟雾弥漫开来，中尉生咳了几下后总算有些习惯，开始一口一口慢慢抽着。

有作用么？白雾缭绕下自己的痛苦有减轻么？法芮尔觉得，其实一切都没有变好，只是你在目睹一根烟燃尽的过程中，心里越发平静无波了。

大概做到这个地步已经足够，因为想让爱情悄无声息地灭亡真的极其困难，毕竟是那么聒噪又欲望强烈的野兽，有时法芮尔甚至想一拳捶死它了事。

这样就不会有那么多纠结了，也不会有那么多痛苦了。多好呢？

能不喜欢你的话，多好呢……

3

那晚过后，等到总部的训练进程全部结束，法芮尔向莫里森提出了调令的申请。

“你想回吉萨分部是吗？”莫里森低头翻看着中尉的资料，面上看不出悲喜。

“对。我觉得自己还是比较适合那边的环境，希望您可以批准。”法芮尔站得笔直，竭力掩饰内心的真实意图。

“我这边没什么意见，吉萨的确缺人，你去驻扎能解决不少大问题。调令报过去应该明天才有回应，你后天再出发吧。走之前跟大伙儿好好道个别。”

“是！长官！”

得知安吉拉已经跟随莱茵哈特分队飞往墨西哥了，法芮尔松了口气的同时也有些伤感。总部这几天很冷清，只有安娜陪着宋哈娜小姑娘下下棋。

高大的中尉一走进棋牌室就把门外的阳光挡掉了一大部分，宋哈娜嘟着嘴把法芮尔拉进来让她乖乖坐在旁边不要乱动，然后又继续棋局酣战。

“你们怎么下起象棋了？”法芮尔觉得很奇怪。

“嗯……有粉丝问我会不会下棋这种智力游戏，正好小美之前拿了一副象棋来玩，我就试了一下，还挺有趣的。”

“我算是被拉过来陪小姑娘的，总部的人一下走掉一大半，没人陪她下棋。”安娜无奈地端起红茶喝了一口，“听杰克说你想回吉萨？”

“是……”法芮尔不安地挠挠头，面对母亲还是有些心虚，“我大概后天走，先过来跟你们说一声，到时大伙儿回来了帮我转达一下吧。”

“好的，一路顺风法芮尔。哈哈！将军！”宋哈娜激动地一拍桌子。

“小姑娘不要急。”安娜不慌不忙地保帅，“你已经决定了？”

“是的。”法芮尔点点头。

“没有别的办法了？”安娜意味深长地看了法芮尔一眼。

被曾经叱咤风云的狙击手用鹰隼一样的目光扫视不是什么舒服的体验，法芮尔当即明白自己早已被安娜看穿。

“没有办法不喜欢，就只能离开了，否则待在这里进退两难，何苦呢？”法芮尔叹了口气，“妈妈是什么时候知道的？”

“法芮尔，一个人的眼神是藏不住的。再说了我当妈的还看不出来也太失败了吧？”安娜拿起桌边的生化步枪敲了敲法芮尔的脑袋，“没事，调走也好，多交朋友多散心，指不定就能找到新欢了。只要你别一棵树上吊死。”

嗯，只要她别一棵树上吊死。

问题是，做得到吗？

“我明白……”法芮尔站起来重新戴好被打歪的贝雷帽，“那我先回去收拾行李了，你们继续吧。”

“去吧。”

“又将军啦！”完全在状况外的宋哈娜沉浸于象棋中，“刚才你们说什么喜欢不喜欢的？”

“不是什么要紧事。”安娜再次淡定保帅，“你以后就会明白了，或者说，不明白更好。”

“真是不懂你们成年人呢。”小姑娘撅起嘴，一脸不解，“恋爱有什么好的？游戏不好玩吗？甜点不好吃吗？”

“的确没什么好的。”安娜喝下一口红茶，又道，“但是天要打雷下雨，人是没办法避免的。遇上了就是遇上了，是劫是缘，全看天意啊。”

“愿你喜欢的人也喜欢你，小姑娘。”安娜一边说一边将杀。

“啊！哪有你这样的，一边祝福还一边将死人家……”小姑娘哭丧着脸鸣不平。

“哈哈哈，乖啦，一会儿老阿姨请你吃甜点。”

4

法芮尔离开的那天早上，身在墨西哥的队友们与她进行了实时视频道别。

中尉笑着接受大家的祝福，强迫自己的视线不要长时间停留在视频左上角的天使身上。

余光里的安吉拉面带微笑，从容平静，与大伙儿一样认为这是一次再正常不过的人员调度。而法芮尔内心的那些纠结，无奈，求而不得的苦涩，都只是她一个人的煎熬罢了。

很快，屋顶的直升机启动了。嘈杂的螺旋桨声迅速盖过视频的语音，中尉知道时候到了。

“大家再见！后会有期！”她大声喊出最后一句话，便掐断连接爬上直升机，在心里默念最重要的道别。

再见，安吉拉。

所以，如今在吉萨的日子转眼便是一年多，她成功告别了吗？

“哎，还是没出息呢……”法芮尔将思绪从往事抽离出来，把刚存了朋友圈照片的手机扔到旁边，攀在栏杆上点了一根烟。

夕阳的余晖洒向楼下的小操场，今年刚进的新兵仍在集训。他们年轻的面庞不停淌着汗，微微发热，正极富激情地嘶吼作战番号。中尉叼着烟，看得有些出神。

当年自己也是这样的吧，雄心壮志保家卫国，觉得小小的身板潜藏着无尽的力量，觉得就算是马革裹尸也无所畏惧，觉得自己能顶天立地一骑当千，恨不能立刻奔赴战场。

直到那天，她在新兵拉练中意外受伤昏迷，被巡回驻扎的守望先锋医疗部队救下。于是，刚从军一年的小艾玛莉，看到了她十六年来见过的最漂亮的一双眼睛。湛蓝色的瞳眸一眨一眨，在雪白的口罩和护帽下显得灼灼发亮，她痴迷地盯着，几乎忘了伤痛。

随后清冷的嗓音透过口罩闷闷响起:“我是守望先锋医疗队的安吉拉·齐格勒医生，你已经安全了，请安心接受治疗。你意识清醒吗？能说出自己的名字吗？”

那一刻，刚清醒仍有些迷糊的法芮尔不知哪里爆发出的力量，拿出了在队伍里出列报告的气势喊出了自己的来历。

“报告！我是猛禽预备一队的列兵法芮尔·艾玛莉！”

洪亮的嗓音瞬间轰动了整个医疗帐篷，医生护士纷纷停下手中的活力看向法芮尔的病床，面皮薄的新兵蛋子很快羞红了脸。

“噗嗤……”安吉拉被逗笑了，伸手揉了揉法芮尔乱蓬蓬的头发，“你的精神劲儿很好，但真不用这么严肃的，小列兵。”

好看的医生姐姐笑起来眉眼弯弯，带有一种直击内心的吸引力，法芮尔觉得自己前额被掌心覆盖到的部分热得发烫。小列兵的脸更红了。

当时年少不懂情爱，只知道眼前人带给自己的是无尽的欢喜。想看见她，想逗她笑，想与她亲近，想把自己最好的一切都给予她。曾经满怀壮志的心上多了一颗柔嫩细腻的种子，仿佛所有朦胧的喜怒哀乐都因着这个人而明朗起来，像是冲天的卫星终于飞进轨道，从此不再彷徨。

大概，这就是所谓的牵挂吧。

这次短暂的邂逅让小列兵法芮尔记住了安吉拉，记住了守望先锋。她暗自下定决心，一定要好好努力，跟随安吉拉的脚步加入守望先锋。没错，她也的确做到了。

然而，然而……法芮尔不知道，有一种距离叫做咫尺天涯。

曾经瘦弱的小姑娘变得高大强壮，曾经的小列兵晋升成了中尉，曾经的新兵蛋子成长为独当一面的英雄。可即使这样的她终于有资格站在安吉拉身边时，法芮尔依然觉得两人隔着整整一条星河那么遥远。

那是因为，她眼中的安吉拉是那么耀眼，而对方眼中的她，却是那么平凡。

如此浅显易懂的道理，法芮尔愣是用了这么长时间才明白……

“嘶……”快要燃尽的烟蒂跌在虎口上，中尉被烫得抖了一下，终于回过神来，踩熄了烟头。

挎在后腰的通讯机开始呼叫全员集合，应该有敌情。法芮尔拍拍脸颊醒神，转身下楼。

这是三个月以来的第一根烟，想起她的次数越来越少了，应该是个好趋势。

所以……别哭了，好吗？

5

“法芮尔……法芮尔？你怎么了？是不是做噩梦了？”

“唔……安吉拉？”

法芮尔被带着凉意的掌心和轻柔的前额吻唤醒，她睁开眼睛，看见了令她魂牵梦萦的面庞。不同于梦里的疏离淡漠，安吉拉眉头紧锁，捧起她的下巴左看右看，担心不已。

中尉逐渐适应光亮的眼睛终于看清四周的环境。暖黄的吊顶，雪白的墙壁，黄蓝相间的床单，还有桌边成对的两只小鸟玩偶……这是她和安吉拉的家呀……

原来……那些都是梦吗……

法芮尔猛地坐起来把安吉拉死死地抱在怀里，吓了医生一跳。

“法芮尔？你……”安吉拉正想询问，却意外听见中尉压抑的抽泣声，她心上蓦地一疼，也伸长手臂紧紧回抱了法芮尔，慢慢拍着她的背安抚，“没事啦……乖……没事的……我在这里……我在……”

“……我以为要永远失去你了。”

“啊……法芮尔你梦见我死掉了？”

“不是……我梦见你不喜欢我，跟别人在一起了。然后我难过了好久好久……呜……”法芮尔委屈巴巴地跟安吉拉说了那个可怕的噩梦。

“傻瓜！你当初表白的时候我不是都答应了吗！”

安吉拉一想起当时的情况就来气。法芮尔这个木头在66号公路为了救她差点被黑百合狙死，整个人从天上直挺挺地摔下来。之后躺在担架上摆出一脸交代后事的表情，拉着她的手絮絮叨叨，笨拙地夸她，用发誓的语气说自己有多喜欢她，严重妨碍治疗。

最后泛着泪花的安吉拉忍无可忍吼了回去:“法芮尔·艾玛莉！想活命娶我的话就他妈的给我闭嘴！”

恐吓收效显著，中尉瞬间瑟缩起来安静如鸡。虽然副作用是患者开始不停地傻笑，但安吉拉总算能顺顺利利做好伤口处理了。最后法芮尔被包成木乃伊送上救护车，安吉拉跟了上去。中尉怯怯地用打着石膏的左手蹭了蹭她，安吉拉擦擦眼角，恶狠狠瞪回去，干什么？！

“安吉拉，我身体修养好之后是不是真的能娶你呀？”

“哼……我好话不说第二遍！”

“嘿嘿……那太好啦……”法芮尔闷闷的傻笑声从绷带里透出来，脸上唯一暴露在外的右眼都乐得眯起来了，“安吉拉，我一定会让你幸福的！”

“傻瓜……你伤成这样怎么让我幸福嘛……”安吉拉抽抽鼻子，握起中尉无恙的右手抵在自己唇边亲了一下，“答应我，法芮尔，以后别这么莽撞了，好吗？”

“好，安吉拉，我向你保证。”法芮尔稍稍用力，握紧了医生的手。

想起中尉犯傻的往事，安吉拉也不怪法芮尔在梦里醒不过来。她拉过中尉面对自己，伸手擦掉小花猫脸上的泪痕，安慰地亲了她一下。

“法芮尔，你想啊，我这么喜欢你，肯定不会对你那么冷淡的。所以，要是以后还遇到这种情况，统统都是假的，首先就要反应过来自己在做梦，知不知道？”

“嗯……”

“还有啊，梦里总是千奇百怪的。比如你连那什么男朋友的脸都看不清，然后安娜居然和宋哈娜小姑娘下中国象棋，最离谱的莫里森那么惜才的性子怎么可能放你回吉萨！”安吉拉恨铁不成钢地敲了敲中尉的脑袋，“随便细想一下都知道是做梦嘛。”

“呜……一想到你可能不喜欢我，我就难过得脑子一片空白了……”法芮尔依恋地窝到安吉拉的肩头上，舍不得放开。

“你一定是还对自己没信心，才潜意识做这样的梦。”安吉拉任她抱着，开始念叨起中尉的好来。

“每次和你出战我的受伤率都是最低的；每次有伤员没抢救过来，你也总是第一个来安慰我；平时那么严肃的一个人，却老是对我笑，还经常傻乎乎地做些不好看的小玩意儿送我；跟着他们一块儿逗你的时候又害羞得不行；好不容易能抱着我上天飞一会儿，又紧张到撞了高台板子……”

“你说你咋这么可爱呢~法芮尔~”安吉拉说着说着自己都笑起来，忍不住捏了捏中尉的脸蛋，“你在我眼里是最棒的，没有人比你更好了。所以相信自己，好吗？再说我这人也没你想得那么完美啦……”

“不……”小鸡仔固执地摇头，“安吉拉哪里都好！”

“好好好……”医生拿出哄小朋友的语气，“那法芮尔现在好多了吧？”

“嗯……安吉还想睡吗？”

“才六点呢，再躺一会儿吧。”安吉拉重新裹进被窝里，扒住法芮尔的腰身，拉过她的手圈着自己，“你抱住我睡好了，这样肯定不会做噩梦。”

“好~”

“木~马~邪灵退散！”

“安吉最好啦~”

 

end


End file.
